Voice over IP (VoIP) is a recent technological development in the field of telecommunications that is utilized to transmit voice conversations over a data network using the Internet Protocol (IP). Entities (either businesses or individuals) can use VoIP by purchasing and installing the necessary equipment (a Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) device) to access a VoIP service provider and activating this telecommunication service. When such entities begin the activation process, they complete a manually intensive sign-up step to provide subscriber and payment information to the VoIP service provider. This information also includes the service plan(s) the entity desires to purchase and the option to select a phone number from an existing inventory or port their existing phone number to the VoIP service. Since the CPE devices are centrally managed, it is necessary to know with which specific CPE device the subscriber is activating service. Typically, this is accomplished by the subscriber conducting another manually intensive task of entering a CPE device identifier during a web-based transaction in a “self-serve” manner or by communicating the CPE device identifier to a service agent over the phone. To maintain uniqueness, this identifier is typically a long string of digits such as a serial number or a 12 character MAC address (comprising alphanumeric characters (0-9 and A-F)) or any other unique identifier of the CPE device. The entering of these characters can be error prone due to typographical, transcription, transposition errors and the like. Such errors cause delays in completing the activation process, frustration for a new subscriber and increased activity for VoIP service provider agents who could otherwise be assisting other subscribers.
Additionally, after the VoIP service has been activated, there are equipment and account status checks that need to be performed to provide the subscriber with the best possible service. These status checks need to be performed, for example, either on a periodic basis or at every instance of subscriber usage. If it were incumbent upon the subscriber to have to provide either additional information or perform equipment (i.e., software) upgrades during each instance of a status check, such actions would detract from the overall subscriber experience. For example, not all subscribers may be well-versed in computer, Internet or VoIP technology to be able to perform the upgrades and are solely interested in using the telephone as it was intended without further “technology creep” to enjoy the new service.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method for automatically managing a telecommunications service so as to reduce the need for customer interaction and service provider resources during use of such a service.